


Coming Together Under The Bright Moonlight

by scatteredpast4154



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredpast4154/pseuds/scatteredpast4154
Summary: Ruby's a werewolf, stuff happens.Have fun ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Ending is pretty weak too btw ¯\_(ツ)_/¯¯\_(ツ)_/¯¯\_(ツ)_/¯¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Coming Together Under The Bright Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Some random anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Some+random+anon).



> The Question given to the blog:  
> How about Ruby rawwing people when she turns into a werewolf bc wolf cocks are awesome? - Asked by anon

 

“Easy girl, take it easy.”

 

“Yeah, yeah just nice and slow, okay? It's us. You know us.” 

 

“C'mon Ruby, calm down, it'll be over soon.”

 

The room was lit well despite it being so late. A full moon, incomplete and shattered, but full nonetheless, hung in the sky, vigilant to the world below. The moon was the only audience watching the two girls fearfully stand, their arms outstretched and shaking as they attempted to calm the growling beast before them. The dorm was empty, filled only with basic lodging necessities. This hall, in fact, the entire dormitory wing they were in was only used to house guests for the Vytal tournament, aside from that time it sat empty. 

 

The perfect spot to do things that should not be seen.

 

White hair glowed like fallen snow beneath the moon's rays, a set of icy blue eyes trembled in a mixture of fear, excitement, and disbelief as they stared at the hulking mass of fur and muscle. Hair as dark as midnight sky beside the white, amber eyes with cat-like pupils were wide as clawed hands scratched apart the floor in front of them, the pit of fear in her stomach forcing its way to her throat, unable to speak out any more she simply makes a frightened gesture to her partner.

 

“Yang? I don't know. She said she might be late tonight but she said she'd be here before the transformation started!”

 

A howl split through the night, the pair covered their ears and cowered to the ground as the echo of the beast's call slowly died away. The sound of labored breathing, ravenous and hungry, caused the two to stay still, frozen in place.

 

“Blake,” the white-haired girl whispered, her eyes shut tight as she remains still kneeling on the ground, “Blake? Blake are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, Weiss,” Blake responded, her position the same, a bead of sweat rolling off her forehead as the sound of heavy steps begin to circle around them before pattering off to a corner, “I'm...okay...I just wish Yang was here, we never handled Ruby alone.” 

 

“I know,” Weiss slowly raised her head, her eyes opening, she takes a moment to scan through the room until she locks eyes with enormous silver orbs floating in the shadows hidden away in the corner of the room, unblinking eyes stared back at her, reflecting the full image of the moon in their silky visage.

 

“R-Ruby,” Weiss calls out, slowly she stands up despite Blake's quick and silent protest, “Ruby it's me, it's me Weiss. Your friend.”

 

A few inches forward was all she could travel before a vicious snarling made her freeze, the eyes slowly raising up as the shadows shapeshift into a frightening mass towering easily above the two of them. Weiss stood there frozen in place, her body shaking in fear as the silver eyes glared down at her, getting closer and closer until the beast itself was standing no longer in the shadows, but rather, looming over her. 

Blake opened her eyes and turned to see her friend and teammate standing toe to toe with a beast nearly twice her size, covered with thick red-tinged brown fur, two arms of enormous strength trailing along its body until ending in razor sharp clawed fingers. Snarling teeth showed between lips coated with drool, Blake could only watch in horror as saliva from the beast fell from its mouth atop Weiss's head. 

 

Weiss only realized how close she was at this very moment. Warm breath hits her face with every labored heave of the beast's shoulders. Weiss's eyes stare straight forward, only able to see the top of the beast's stomach due to its height. Slowly Weiss dared to look up, her eyes so wide with fear they rivaled the full moon itself. The beast stared down at her, meeting her gaze, sending a shiver of paralyzing fear through her once again. 

 

“ _Weiss,_ ” Blake whispered out in a voice hoarse from anxiety, her eyes nearly teared over with fear as she watches the beast's arm raise towards her frozen friend and partner, “ _Weiss please, please run. Run!_ ”

 

Weiss was unable to do so, the warnings of her teammate simply passing through one ear and out the other. The wet slime of saliva trailing all the way down Weiss's face, soaking into the collar of her nightgown. Every fiber in her body was telling her to run as the beast's arm raised fully, aimed perfectly to slash her to pieces. 

For the first time in possibly her whole life, Weiss began to beg, she dropped to her knees and pleaded to the beast, her hands clasped together as she cried for mercy.

 

“Please, don't hurt us, Ruby, we're your friends! We love you! We're here to help you stay safe! Please, Ruby, please!!” 

 

The beast stood still for a moment, arm still raised, it tilts its head in curiosity at Weiss's display of weakness. Intrigued, the beast crouches down in front of Weiss, slowly bringing forward its extended hand to Weiss’s trembling face. 

 

Blake couldn't watch, she closed her eyes and turned her head to face the other way, she couldn't bear to see someone mauled, let alone one of her teammates and beloved friends. She wished desperately that she could do something, she screamed internally at herself for surely turning from Weiss mere seconds before her certain death. 

And then, Blake heard it, the sound of...laughter? 

 

“Wait...what,” Blake sat upwards, and in confusion turned to see the beast crouched on all fours, happily licking Weiss's cheek as though it were a simple dog, “W-Weiss are you-?”

 

“Okay,” Weiss finished Blake's question between fits of giggling, turning her face each time she speaks to avoid the lapping tongue of the beast, “Y-yeah! Yeah, I'm fi-RUBY! Relax!!! That tickles!” 

 

Blake watches in amazement as Weiss falls backward to the floor, the beast that had just so violently shifted from their friend and beloved leader into such a monstrous form was hardly acting any different than one would expect from a housepet. A small chuckle escapes Blake's lips as the beast clambers atop Weiss to continue licking her face. 

Weiss couldn't help but continue laughing, the rhythmic strokes of the tongue up and down her face tickling her. She tried to squirm her way out from beneath the beast but was unable to, its grip too strong.

 

“Okay! Okay,” Weiss spoke with a stern voice, despite still being slightly amused, “Enough, off girl, off!”

 

The beast listened, and hopped off of Weiss, only to put Blake in the same situation with a simple pounce. Blake shouted out in surprise and couldn't help her own laughter as the moist tongue dragged along her neck and up her cheek, quickly finding a pattern. Blake's hands grabbed onto the heavy fur on the beast's neck, it was soft and warm, pleasant to feel. She couldn't help but begin to stroke the beast's neck, causing it to drop lower atop her and thump its leg.

 

“Oh,” Blake spoke in a cheerful voice, nuzzling her face to the beast's, “Who’s a good girl? Huh? You are! Who’s a cutiepie? That's right! That's right it's you, Ruby, you! You're a cute little-...huh?”

 

Blake's hands slowed their scratching as she felt a strange pressure against her leg. The short-skirted robe she wears to bed bares her legs almost completely, so it was impossible for the feeling to be tightened pants. Along with that, it was also an oddly wet feeling, she couldn't possibly imagine what it would be.

 

“Blake, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Blake responds, holding the beast's snout to prevent any more licks to the face, “Yeah I just think there's something stuck to Ruby.”

 

“That's weird, I could have sworn we checked out this whole room before deciding to do this here. Maybe we missed something?” 

 

Weiss leaned down towards the pair, calling out to gather the beast's attention, “Ruby! Ruby! Come here~! Come here, girl!!” 

 

The beast lifted itself from atop Blake, standing tall on its hind legs as it stretches out.

 

And then Blake saw it, the odd heavy pressure against her leg, it hung from the waist of the beast, having grown too excited to remain sheathed but not nearly enough to hold itself upright. 

Blake could hardly mutter a warning to Weiss before the beast turned around to face her.

 

“Weiss there's-!” 

 

“There we go Ruby, that's a good-... _PENIS?!_ ” 

 

The two stared in absolute shock. Attempting to gather some semblance of disbelief from the other so they themselves could also doubt such a sight. Alas, there was none. Both of them knew exactly what they saw, what they're looking at.

 

“How does...what...what's going on?”

 

“I mean,” Weiss could hardly make sense of the situation, her hands pressed to the sides of her head as she tries to think, “It...it hasn't been there the last transformations? Was it?” 

 

“I don't think so,” Blake responds, rubbing her eyes to truly make _certain_ of the surprising appendage of their friend, “What do we do?”

 

Blake rummages through her robe to find her scroll, sadly there's no such luck, her pockets are empty. 

 

“Damn it, Weiss do you have your scroll? I left mine back in our dorm and-WEISS?!”

 

Blake turned her attention back to Weiss to see the white-haired girl curiously examining the beast's member, her face inches from it. 

 

_“Weiss what are you doing?!?!!?”_

 

“Oh come on Blake,” Weiss’s hand nervously raises up, and she gently strokes a finger along the shaft as her eyes intently follow the movement, the beast blowing air from its snout and shakes its head at the contact, “Don't act like you're not...curious.”

 

“That's Ruby! Our leader!”

 

“It...hmm,” Weiss's face scrunches up a bit, “It smells… _potent_.” 

 

“WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN, WEISS!?”

 

Weiss shrugs, not entirely sure how else to explain it. The smell is certainly unique, along with powerful. She eyes the twitching appendage as she slowly strokes another finger along the side, watching in surprise as it grows even bigger.

 

“Whoa! Look at this,” Weiss laughs, a bit embarrassed, her face bright red, “It's huge…” 

 

Blake's amber eyes stared, longer than she'd have admitted, thoughts began to fill her head. Heated ideas and visions fluttered through her brain before she shook it clear.

 

“Look, we need to get Yang,” Blake rubbed her eyes, her head still slightly foggy, “There’s something...this isn't right it's not supposed to happen. Yang's her sister she'll know what to-WEISS!”

 

Blake's eyes opened to see Weiss attempting to wrap her hand fully around it, grasping a tight hold of the shaft, causing the beast to nearly double over. Blake stared at the oddly amused smile on Weiss’s face in disbelief, watching in absolute shock as the white-haired girl's hand slid its way to the tip of the beast, finally reaching a point where her fingertips could just hardly touch each other. 

 

“This is...wild,” Weiss laughed a bit, slowly sliding her hand back and forth on the tip, revelling as the beast falls to all fours, its claws digging into the floor, “It's so...responsive.”

 

“WEISS!”

 

Weiss quickly pulled her hand away, holding both tightly to her sides, her face bright red as a flustered smile spreads on her lips.

 

“S-Sorry, sorry. What is it?”

 

“Oh for the love of,” Blake’s arms cross over in utter disbelief, frustrated with her teammate who she thought out of all people would have been the last to find a bright side in a situation such as this, “Your scroll, Weiss. We need to get a hold of Yang.”

 

“Right, right, sorry,” Weiss sheepishly hands out the apology as she feels around her nightgown, having to push away the beast's curious muzzle every few seconds, “Uhhhh...hah, where'd I put it?” 

 

“C'mon!” 

 

“I'm trying! Ruby keeps getting in the way,” Weiss says as she stands up to her feet, still feeling around her nightgown, having to push the beast's face away from her crotch, “No! Bad Ruby! Bad! Blake, distract her!”

 

“Really,” Blake asks in disbelief, regretting her next question the second it leaves her lips, “How?” 

 

“Well,” Weiss turns from Blake to face the empty bunks, Blake could almost swear she saw the faintest hint of a smile on her face before she turned fully, “Just...do what I was doing I guess?” 

 

Blake’s jaw nearly hit the floor, there wasn't a chance she'd do such a thing. She never really even touched Adam's and even he was closer to human than this. Blake's eyes darted from Weiss to the beast, who was continuing to harass her for attention. Blake slowly bent down to her knees and snapped her fingers, the beast's head immediately snapping back to lock eyes with her.

 

“R-Ruby, c'mere girl,” Blake's voice shuddered as the beast turned to her, her eyes glancing to its waist before quickly returning to the silver eyes staring at her, lumbering closer and closer, “Thaaaaaat's it...that's it, c'mere…there we go.” 

 

The beast stood on all fours in front of Blake, nuzzling her face with its head. For a moment the action was so enjoyable Blake forgot all about the throbbing monster beneath. 

Blake's hands struggled to find themselves, each attempt ended only in them diverting themselves to some other place on the beast's body, always avoiding their goal. 

 

“Damn it,” Blake muttered, growing more and more frustrated with her instinctual reservation, “Weiss how'd you just...just do it?”

 

Weiss stood up straight from one of the bunks, still hunting down her scroll,

“How come the guest rooms get bunk beds but we had to make our own?”

 

_“Weiss!”_

 

“What!?”

 

Weiss whips around to see Blake, kneeling down and being circled by an impatient beast. Her face turning slightly worried.

 

“Blake...She doesn't look happy.”

 

“I know,” Blake snaps back, recoiling away from the beast's muzzle, a hot puft of air blasting from it, “I-I know, I just...don't know how to do it.”

 

“Just,” frustration rolls over Weiss's brain, “Just fucking touch it, Blake, it's not hard.”

 

“O-okay! Okay okay,” Blake takes a deep, nervous breath as Weiss turns back around to find her scroll, slowly she exhales, hyping herself up, “C'mon Blake, you can do it. It's to help Ruby...yeah, help Ruby.” 

 

The Faunus clears her throat, and slowly reaches out to stroke the beast's side, her arm bending as the hulking mass of muscle pushes into the contact needily, nearly knocking Blake over. 

Blake wraps her arms around the beast's body to stay upright and maintain her balance, her wrist slightly brushing against a fleshy point, coupled with a soft grunt from the beast, Blake knew exactly what it was.

 

“W-Was that okay,” Blake hardly knows why she asked, she wasn't entirely sure if Ruby was running off of anything other than instinct at the moment, which made Blake glad Ruby was interested in _this_ more so than eating, “Ruby, you hear me?”

 

The beast's head turned back towards Blake, silver eyes staring at her amber, a slow blink was shared between them before Blake received a drool-filled, but gentle, lick to the cheek.

 

“O-Okay,” she couldn't help but let out a little giggle, the tongue tickled too much to not, “I'm glad there's some of you still in there, Ruby.”

 

Blake watches in astonishment as the beast stands up fully on its hind legs, rolling its muscular shoulders before staring down at her. At this place on her knees looking up to the beast was like looking up to a giant, Blake only now realizes in this form Ruby must be taller than even Yatsuhashi of Team CFVY. Blake's eyes trail down from the silver orbs looking down to her, past all the red-tinged fur and finally reaching the large appendage hanging from the beast's waist, dangling directly in front of Blake's face.

Due to the height of the beast, Blake still had to tilt her head back to even see the member, she gulped down her fear. From where she was sitting it looked as though she were staring down the barrel of a gun; an enormous, fleshy, red gun. As if it truly was a weapon and had the chance of firing, Blake cautiously raised both her hands, pressing them to the sides of the monster in front of her. Her palms pressed flat against the center of the shaft, and her fingertips just carefully skimmed the large knot at the base. Out of curiosity, she tapped her fingers gently against it, and with each tap came a shudder from the beast, its knees buckling with each strike of a finger.

 

“Eugh,” Blake shakes her head, “ Weiss you were right. It _does_ smell potent.” 

 

Weiss just laughed, “ _Oh what does that even mean_ ,” she mocked as she continued to rip through sheets and blankets to find her scroll.

 

Blake turns her attention from Weiss back to the subject at hand, she could feel a pulsating beat, surely the beast's racing heart beneath her fingers. Or perhaps the racing heart was her own, she couldn't quite tell.

What she could tell, however, was that slowly dripping down from the tip was a viscous white fluid, coming through a single drop at a time. Blake watched, almost hypnotized, as it spent a moment pooling together before dripping down to her thighs. 

 

“If...If it smells so,” Blake's mind was fogging up, her voice trailed off to a pointless murmur as her eyes stared intently to the beast's massive cock, she could feel her body moving on its own, yearning for what sat in front of her, such a tantalizing prize, “Then...taste…”

 

Blake's eyes dropped mindlessly as they focused on the twitching tip of the beast's member, her mouth salivating heavily as she leans closer and closer in, the beast itself looking down to her expectantly, a heavy clawed hand placing itself atop Blake's clouded head, helping guide her now open and drooling mouth to its goal. 

 

The feeling of warm flesh against her lips and taste of salt told her her goal was met. Warmth poured down her throat and gathered in her chest as she accepts the tip fully into her mouth, surprised at herself for being able to do so. Her tongue instinctively circled around the tip of the beast's cock, fitting itself comfortably on the underside as the clawed hand gently pulls her head closer and closer, more and more of the shaft entering Blake's mouth, tears forming in her eyes as the tip grows nearer and nearer to meeting the back of her throat. The smell nearly completely mind-boggling, her thoughts hardly cognizant of the world around her as her brain fogs over completely. The ache in her jaw as it stretches to accommodate the monster within her mouth is the only thing keeping her grounded, that and her hands tightly wrapped around the knot of werewolf's member, the pulsing rush of a speedily beating heart pounding beneath her fingers. A great warmth coming into her mouth as the tip begins to shudder and twitch against the back of her throat.

 

Blake could feel herself slipping more and more with each twitch inside her mouth. Slowly she pulled her head away, her tongue dragging against the bottom of the shaft until she reaches the tip. Her nostrils flaring with each labored breath as her mouth was unavailable to do such an action. 

The clawed hand refusing to allow her to fully disengage, it gripped hold of her hair and in an instant slammed her forward.

Blake felt as though her jaw would snap, the shaft jamming its way into her mouth and partially down her throat, the fact she was kneeling slightly below the beast coming to her aid, as this angle allows a direct path through her mouth to her throat. She could feel the tip twitch more and more deep down in her throat, her vision seemingly on the verge of blacking out entirely.

A strange pulsing came over her tongue, vibrating the shaft against her lips, she knew exactly what was coming but there wasn't a single way to prepare. She could only hope for the best. 

 

In an instant it exploded, what was once a warm feeling quickly turned into a searing heat, coating her throat and shooting its way down into her stomach. It felt like an eternity of constant ecstasy, Blake could feel herself filling up as the beast let out another howl, slowly pulling itself out of Blake's throat, continuing to flow wildly with ejaculate, coating the parts of her throat it had missed, and finally filling her mouth so much so she was unable to hold it all, silky white goo bursting from her lips as she coughs for air, the beast finally having removed itself from her mouth..

 

Her mindless eyes weakly glancing to the throbbing red flesh that had just unsheathed itself from her, still oozing fresh cum onto the floor. Only now did Blake realize just how much her mind had clouded as the beast's pants begin to fill her ears, its shoulders heaving with each heavy breath.

Blake could only kneel there limply, she’s certain she would collapse were it not for the beast holding her up by her hair.

 

She could feel a trickle of cum trailing down her chin from the corner of her mouth.

 

“Well, that looked fun.”

 

If she had the energy to do so, Blake would have jumped in shock at Weiss's voice. Her eyes slowly drifting over to her right, to notice Weiss's face smiling brightly in the moonlight.

 

The scar across her eye tilting as her face bends with a mischievous grin, “I didn't think you were like that, Blake.”

 

“I'm,” Blake struggled to speak, her voice was just a pathetic whisper, her jaw still ached, she couldn't even finish her sentence without breaking into a gooey cough.

 

“Shhh shhh,” Weiss presses a finger to Blake’s lips, signaling for her to be quiet, her face beaming with excitement, “I saw the whole thing. I was amazed. Blake you should have seen your throat _move._ It was beautiful.” 

 

Blake could only make a sorry attempt of a laugh at the weird comment. 

 

“Hey,” Weiss, spoke up again, her eyes locked on Blake's mouth, “I am...sort of curious...how it tastes so if you don't mind...I…”

 

The Schnee didn't even bother to finish her sentence before she climbed half onto Blake, pressing her lips tightly against the Faunus's. Her tongue breaking its way into Blake's mouth, practically begging to collect any remnants of the beast's fluids. Blake was far too exhausted to say anything, or even fight back. If anything it felt good for Weiss to kiss her, the ache in her jaw felt oddly satisfying, as if it were a trophy earned by overcoming hardship. 

Weiss’s simple kiss turned into something much more intense, Blake's wandering mind hardly noticed she was laid down onto the floor of the dorm, Weiss having crawled up to straddle her.

 

“Weiss, I,” Blake pauses, despite the fuzziness in her mind there is one thing that's clear, she was enjoying the moment, “Can you kiss me again?”

 

“My pleasure,” Weiss laughs a little as she bends down and the pair resume the messy kissing, strength flowing back into Blake with each slither of tongues against another, only to be interrupted when Weiss slams her legs tight to Blake's sides in surprise.

 

“OOF,” Blake grunts, her hands shooting to Weiss's thighs, “Are you okay? Weiss?”

 

Blake's eyes met Weiss's, and in the moonlit room she could see the icy blue orbs shake and jitter as they nearly appear to roll to the back of her head. Blake laid motionless as Weiss eventually collapsed onto her, keeping her legs steady enough for her rear to remain in the air. 

It seems during their passionate make out they forgot all about the beast, about Ruby, and apparently, she didn't care for that. The beast's body held low, down on all fours as its face was obscured from Blake's vision by Weiss herself, the rhythmic lapping of a long tongue, coupled with intense shudders from Weiss told Blake exactly what was going on.

 

“Weiss,” Blake’s question comes out in a teasing manner, the corners of her mouth twitching as she struggles to hide her amusement, “Oh Weiss, did somebody boldly forget to wear panties? Or does it just not even matter, with a tongue like that?”

 

Weiss could only make a murmur of a moan, no words formulated in her brain as her head continued to fog with lust. The gentle lapping of the long tongue down against her sending a spike of pleasure nailing down into her very soul with each stroke.

Weiss buried her face into Blake's neck, biting down on her lip to refuse any more moans the likelihood of escaping her mouth. Despite these reservations, she could feel herself lifting higher and higher into the air as the beast's clawed hands grip into her thighs. 

 

“You took them off when you were watching, didn't you?”

 

The question rang through Weiss's head like a siren, pushing away the fog just enough for her to let out a pathetic moan of agreement. That's exactly what she had done, watching the beast's massive cock slide down into Blake's throat was more than enough to entertain her, she couldn't help it but slip off her panties and enjoy herself a little while the show went on. Now, she’s paying the price for it.

 

“Well,” Blake’s smile finally broke through, she lifted Weiss's face from her shoulder to lock eyes with her, “Would you like a turn, Miss Schnee?”

 

Weiss looked down to Blake in shock, surely she couldn't be serious? Blake had at least some experience with this type of thing, but if she were to be honest, Weiss was entirely lacking in knowing what to do.

 

“I,” Weiss went to speak but was quickly hushed by another deep kiss from Blake, this time it was the Faunus's tongue that broke through. When they separated Weiss felt her mind was even foggier than before. 

 

“Shhhh,” Blake cooed, “I'll help...Ruby? C'mere girl, up here!” 

 

The beast's tongue stopped mid-lick, it stayed there against Weiss's crotch for a moment, she could feel it salivating, feel the pulsing rush of blood pumping through the flesh. Slowly it pulled away from her, its sharp claws gently dragging against her thighs as it circles them, towering above the girls on the floor as it eyes them hungrily. Silver eyes reflecting moonlight.

 

“Are you...sure about this,” Weiss asked, her worry growing as the beast came round to their heads, its hanging member easily the length of Weiss's face, if not more, “Blake I've never…”

 

“Shhh,” Blake’s voice eased some of Weiss's concern, a gentle hand worked its way down her side to her raised hips, softly it pulls them down to press their bodies together even more, Weiss's face flushes red with embarrassment as the dripping wet of her crotch presses down to Blake's leg, “You’re excited, we all are.”

 

Weiss’s eyes followed Blake's hand as it reaches out above them, gently taking hold of the beast’s red cock, guiding it forward closer and closer to Weiss.

Moonlight turned her light blue eyes colder, as if frozen sheets of ice covered her iris, despite this however a fire of lust burned bright within her chest as the tip of the beast just so gently came right to her lips, guided by Blake's hand to its next warm sheath. 

 

Weiss’s lips pursed instinctively, the smell was overpowering as her mind drifted off into a blank state, hungry for only one thing. A gentle stroke of her tongue along the tip allows her to revel in the taste, of not only the beast but of Blake as well, small remnants of her saliva still soaking on the throbbing flesh.

The beast’s mouth bares its sharp teeth as it releases a guttural sound, causing Weiss's body to tense up and her hips to rise again almost mindlessly, as if commanded to do so. Blake could only laugh, slowly leaning her head up to place a gentle kiss on the underside of the tip.

 

“It looks like she’s a sucker for little kisses,” Blake chuckles, noticing the reaction of the beast after the small kiss, smiling as she does so a second time before speaking again, “Leave it to Ruby to mix cute with beastly.”

 

“I guess so,” Weiss smiled, feeling a little bit more at ease at the reminder that despite the monstrous appearance, this creature was still Ruby Rose, deep down, “May I?”

 

“Weiss,” Blake responds in between a pair of gentle kisses along the bottom of the shaft, the beast falling to its knees, essentially dropping the full weight of its dick right atop Blake's face, causing the two of them to laugh, “Weiss, there's obviously more than enough room on this for both of us. Hell, we could probably get a third.”

 

“Maybe Pyrrha,” Weiss asks as her lips again come into contact with the tip of the beast, a small taste of salty fluid coming into her mouth, “And no, not because I have a minor crush on her.” 

 

Blake's only response was a raised eyebrow in disbelief, her voice silent as her tongue slowly makes its way from beneath the tip between the two of them down the shaft. The beast letting out a hot blast of air as it shakes, a small burst of fluid spurting out onto Blake's robe.

 

“Ugh, damn it, Ruby,” Blake scowled, though Weiss could easily tell there was no real negative emotion behind it, Blake began to writhe beneath Weiss as she quickly starts untying her robe, “I'm just gonna take this damn thing off.” 

 

“Mhhm,” Weiss sat up, straddling Blake's hips as she pulls her nightgown up and over her head, the moonlight cast a gentle glow on her now naked body, she tosses the gown aside with a smile, “I think I'll do the same.” 

 

Blake’s eyes are unable to help but venture their way around the Schnee's body, a difficult task considering the size of the monster blocking her view. 

Finally freeing herself from the robe, Blake tossed it into the darkness of the dorm, now lying beneath Weiss completely naked, causing her white-haired partner to raise a curious eyebrow.

 

“And you were at me for taking my panties off,” Weiss's face broke out into a satisfied smile as she leaned down slowly, the tip of her nose just tapping the beast's shaft between their faces, “When you weren't wearing any at all? Tsk, tsk, tsk, Blake. Naughty naughty, you didn't...expect this, did you?”

 

“N-no! No, not at all I just,” Blake shifted, her cheeks as red as the beast between the pair, her voice grows softer as she speaks up again, flustered, “Yang...Yang asked me to. I thought her and I were going to...sneak off and...y'know.”

 

The beast’s muzzle bares its teeth yet again, this time an impatient and irritated growl flows out, saliva dripping from its lips onto Blake’s face. The beast snarls, slightly gyrating its hips to grind against Blake's face. 

 

“I think we've chatted too much,” Weiss speaks out with a slightly nervous laugh, tilting her head to the side of the slow-moving cock to drag her tongue softly from the tip to the large knot at the base, keeping a side eye on the beast's hungrily glaring face, “She wants us to get to work.”

 

“So now is when the action starts,” Blake questions, teasingly leaving a trail of kisses from the base of the shaft to the bottom of the tip, her hands reaching out and gently cupping Weiss's chest, “Try taking it.” 

 

Weiss gulped down her nerves, even being supported by Blake she still had her second thoughts racing through her mind, despite being the more curious one in the beginning. Her eyes focused solely upon the tip, resting just above Blake's chin, the length of the shaft running her entire head makes Weiss even more amazed her partner had been able to let so much of it slide down her throat.

As if it knew, the beast raised itself to allow its hips to reach a height slightly above Weiss while still impressively resting on its knees. She found herself in the very same situation Blake was in mere moments ago, looking down the barrel of a loaded gun, and salivating for more.

 

Weiss leaned forward and placed her lips to the tip, a gentle kiss before slowly opening her mouth wider and pushing forward, allowing the beast to finally enter her. A long exhale coming from above told her she was doing well, and she carefully pushed her way further and further until she could feel her jaw reach its limit.

 

“Just hardly the halfway mark,” Blake cheered on from beneath Weiss, Blake's hands reassuringly massaging her breasts, “Deeper! You can do it~!”

 

Weiss, eyes glanced upwards, seeing the large silver eyes staring back at her. Rather than a primal lust, hungry for more, Weiss saw only a gentle reassurance from the beast's glowing eyes, easing her worries even more and relaxing her body.

Weiss continued forward, despite the aching of her jaw. She could feel the beast's tip reaching further and further back, slowly approaching the back of her throat. A heavy hand places pressure down on her arched spine, and the searing burn of sharp claws digging under her skin fills her mind, making it all the easier to take the beast further, until her lips reach the knot of red flesh at the base.

 

“You did it,” Blake excitedly exclaims, squirming beneath Weiss to inch up and get a better view, her eyes full of lustful astonishment, “You were right...I can nearly see it throbbing within your throat...Ruby?” 

 

The beast quietly barks out a snarl of acknowledgment, its claws dragging up Weiss's spine, leaving a long shallow scratch that brings about a round of heavy shivers through her whole body with each added inch.

 

“Are you going to fill her too?”

 

As if on cue, or called about by Blake's loaded question, the beast howls out to the midnight sky yet again, exploding hot cum down the throat of another newly dedicated sheathe. Weiss’s eyes filled with tears as the warm ooze shoots down into her stomach, filling her body with a blazing heat that leaves her wanting more and more.

And more it delivered.

The beast slowly pulls itself from Weiss, its fluids coating the entirety of her throat and continued to flow as the now gooey shaft, coated with a mixture of cum and saliva, exited Weiss's mouth, the tip remaining just behind her lips long enough to fill her mouth to the brim, unable to swallow all of the warm stickiness in time, Weiss had no choice but to cough it out, warm cum dripping from her lips onto Blake's smiling face. The tip finally exiting her mouth, it rested gently against her lips, still oozing fluids, Weiss's only reaction was to place a soft kiss atop it before dropping her head to face Blake.

 

“Oh my,” Blake laughed, leaning forward to plant a kiss to Weiss's panting lips, her hands closely pulling against the back of Weiss's head, after being satisfied with the amount shared, Blake leans back away from the kiss, “That must have been more than I got, maybe I was just a warm-up…” 

 

“I'm under the impression,” Weiss spoke between her pants for air, her body felt incredibly heavy, and her throat was plastered in a thick coat of ooze, “That _both_ of those were just warmups…” 

 

After a moment of confusion to Weiss, Blake's eyes darted upwards, being greeted with the image of the beast's still fully erect shaft. It was also only now that she noticed the trail of cum splattered down her body, as the beast had not finished ejaculating until it was well out of Weiss's mouth completely. 

She couldn't help but laugh, wrapping her arms tightly around Weiss and giving her another kiss, both of them so mindlessly engrossed with each other they don't seem to notice the beast beginning to circle them yet again. 

Blake could feel Weiss's gentle hand softly stroke its way down her chest to her waist, the careful fingertips tapping their way to Blake's groin. She could only respond with a quick gasp and moan as the Heiress's fingers slipped inside her, the slow and calculated movement making Blake wonder if Weiss is truly as inexperienced as she claims to be.

 

The pair were so enamored by each other they don't realize the beast has made its way fully around them, pacing back and forth, staring at them with demanding, jealous eyes.

Blake was the first to notice, tilting her to the side to allow Weiss to bite down onto her neck, a soft moan escaping her lips as she looks down to the impatient beast. Blake's hands quickly dig their nails into Weiss's shoulders as the Schnee's teeth bite down again, harder this time, causing Blake to yelp out in pleasurable surprise.

 

It must have been too much for the beast to bear, for in a single pounce it lunged itself atop the two of them, hot breath panting against the back of Weiss's neck, eyes locked onto Blake below. The beast’s hips buckled forward, sliding its shaft between the pair's groins, all three dripping with anticipation of what must be coming next. 

It made no extra attempt, however, staying frozen in place drooling with hunger, the saliva dripping onto the back of Weiss's neck, slowly trailing down and falling yet again to Blake's collarbone. The two girls stayed perfectly still, their eyes locked together, silent.

Weiss's hips began to move on their own, stroking herself along the shaft of the beast, causing it to snarl and dig its claws deep into the floor beside Blake. 

 

“I think,” Blake manages a whisper, her own hips began to gyrate, a slight shiver through her spine every time her lips touch the pulsing knot at the base of the beast, “I think she needs our permission, consent.” 

 

“Oh Ruby,” Weiss couldn't help but laugh, looking over her shoulder to the pleading silver eyes behind her with an amused smile, “You dolt, you have my consent.” 

 

“Mine too,” Blake cheerfully calls out, her face still plastered from Weiss's inability to swallow, “Ruby Rose! You have our permission.” 

 

Weiss could felt the long claws yet again dig into her, this time carving their way into her thighs, the pain was exhilarating, doubled only by the thick shaft slowly beginning to slide up and down along its spot between Weiss and Blake.

Excited squirms from the pair brought about more and more juices soaking the beast's member, tiny moans and gasps of excitement coming from both girls with every twitch and sudden jerky movement. After a few minutes, each feeling like an eternity in their own right, the beast slowly slid its way out from between the two, the red flesh glistening with moisture in the moonlight as it readies itself against the Heiress's pussy, the tip gently spreading her apart. 

Weiss brain screamed for her to slam herself back, to accept the entirety of the monster in an instant, the only thing stopping her from doing so was Blake having her arms wrapped around Weiss's neck, and vice versa; the two of them locked in an ongoing and sloppy kiss, the two reeked of the beast's marking, but neither cared. They simply enjoyed.

 

“Hupp,” Weiss winced as she yipped in surprise, dropping herself down to Blake and tightening her arms around the Faunus's neck, the pressure against her from the beast grew and grew as it pushed more and more, she could feel her body eagerly anticipating the monstrous cock pressing into her. Her hips hiked up in the air, presenting herself neatly to the beast as it lowered to all fours, the warm fur of its chest bristling against Weiss's back, the feeling comforted her, allowing her to relax.

Despite this, her breathing was still labored and frantic, her cheek pressed tightly against Blake's as her mind struggles to make sense of the supportive encouragement Blake is cooing into her ear. 

 

“Weiss,” Blake's excited voice cut through the fog, Weiss could feel her partner's hands gently trailing up and down her sides, “You've got it, Weiss, it's almost in~” 

 

“ _Fuck,_ ” was all Weiss could manage to blurt out, the pressure against her felt immeasurable, as if at any moment she would snap, “I don't know if I can.” 

 

“Of course you can,” Weiss bit back her lip to prevent a moan escaping her mouth as Blake slowly stroked her tongue up the Heiress's neck, “I’m right beneath you Weiss, you can do it.” 

 

The beast let out a gentle puft of air, coupled with a reassuring nuzzle to the top of Weiss’s head, allowing her to fully relax and slowly rotate her hips, the tip finally breaking into her, causing her to gasp and grip tightly to Blake's shoulders. Weiss's brain was entirely dysfunctional, her thoughts could hardly process anything that didn't revolve around the things going on at this exact moment. 

The stretching of her walls as the beast pushes deeper and deeper into her, her body lustfully rotating her hips, the blurred vision of Blake's tongue gliding hungrily over her lips as she watches Weiss's reactions, the heavy thumping of a monstrous heart pounding in the chest resting on her shoulders, coupled with occasional drops of drool, her breasts squished closely against Blake's as the beast's weight forces them closer and closer still.

It was a feeling of ecstasy, one Weiss never considered could even exist.

 

“It's so deep,” Weiss's voice surprised even her, sounding more like a collection of high pitched moans and gasps that happened to sound similar to words rather than truly be words themselves, she waited a moment before trying to speak again, all the while the beast slid itself deeper before slipping back slightly, always following a pattern of two steps forward and one back, “It feels...good.” 

 

Blake couldn't but let out a giggle, bringing her hands to Weiss's burning cheeks to position their faces in front of one another, her amber eyes drinking in the clouded rolling blues.

 

“You're doing so well,” Blake reassures her with a gentle voice, their lips meeting yet again for a kiss, a kiss that's broken only by a devious grin spreading on Blake's face, “But I'm sure you could do better.”

 

“Wh-...what do you mean,” Weiss’s question came out between pants for breath, “Blake what do you-FUUCK!”

 

Blake's grin grew even wider as she arched her back, forcing Weiss further down the beast's shaft. Savoring the mixture of pure shock and pleasure contorting Weiss's face, watching her eyes well up with tears. The beast itself shook its head wildly, clearly not expecting such a quick jerk of Weiss's hips, to counter against it the hulking muscle pushed back, crawling forward slightly to retain its dominant position above the pair, the knot of the base now pulsing against Weiss's lips, her eyes wide and shaking as the feeling permeates through her body.

Blake simply stared, watching in amusement as Weiss's body shivers and shakes.

 

“What's wrong, Weiss,” Blake innocently questioned, “You were so curious at first? Are you giving up?”

 

“You're...the worst,” Weiss struggled to speak between her gasps, trying her damnedest to not sink anymore, her insides feeling as though they were ready to tear apart already, “Belladonna.” 

 

The beast's hips pulled away from Weiss, exiting her body until only the tip remained, sitting comfortably just past the entrance. Its panting muzzle falling beside Weiss's face as the silver eyes glared menacingly at the amused Blake beneath her, razor-sharp teeth gleaming in the moonlight as the beast snarls. 

 

“Ruby,” Blake chuckled, staring defiantly back at the shining silver, “You and I both know you've thought about Weiss like this before.” 

 

“Shut up,” Weiss snaps at Blake, her face flustered as she breathes heavily, “Don't say something so ridiculous.” 

 

“Ridiculous?”

 

“Yes,” Weiss grunted out, irritated at her hips for instinctively pushing back, sending the beast's shaft deep into her yet again, “Ruby...Ruby wouldn't, we're friends...nothing more.”

 

Blake smirked, and slowly leaned forward to where her nose was just hardly touching Weiss's, “Weiss...why do you think she chose _you_ first?”

 

Weiss glared down in disbelief, her clouded mind struggling to conceive an answer for such a question, yet nothing came. 

She breaks out in another grunt as the beast slides its hips away yet again, only to bring them forward forcefully, stopping just short of the knot.

 

“R-Ruby,” Weiss's voice trembled as her head turns to her side to stare into the beast's eyes, “Is...that true?” 

 

Her only answer was a soft growl, paired with another buck of the beast's hips, this one even more forceful than the last, nearly forcing Weiss forward. 

 

“Okay, Okay,” Weiss pants out, nearly breathless, her tongue mindlessly hanging from her open mouth as she stumbles over her words, “I...understand...I feel the same.” 

 

“You hear that, Ruby,” Blake's mischievous look disappearing completely, replaced rather with a genuine cheery smile, “Now, finish! Fill her up with your love~”

 

The beast growled, its hips starting to buck back and forth in and out of Weiss, her breathing growing heavier and heavier as the beast's thrusts reach deeper and deeper. Pounding harder and harder into her. Her body collapsed once again onto Blake as the beast continued to rail her, her mind hanging by its final threads as a monstrous howl breaks out into the night.

 

Weiss's body shivered from head to toe, a blast of warmth exploding inside of her from the beast's buried cock. Her hips attempted to move forward, to release the beast from inside, though the quick grappling of clawed hands against her thighs made it impossible, she was doomed to be filled to the brim with the hot oozing cum of her leader's bestial form.

Weiss laid motionless on top of Blake, the feeling of hot fluid trickling its way down her inner thigh the only thing she had to focus on to prevent herself from being lost entirely. She didn't even notice Blake's hands gently stroking her back in congratulations for a job well done. Her body shivered even more as the beast pulled itself away, the shaft slid carefully from Weiss's insides, coated in a mixture of the two's cum. It shone even brighter in the moonlight now than it did before, sticky trails of white cream connected the dripping tip to the very hole it just claimed, also oozing with an unimaginable amount of the viscous fluid.

 

Weiss collapsed off to the side of Blake, her back hitting the floor with a heavy but satisfied thump. She laid there panting as she held tightly to Blake's hand, an action she didn't even realize she was doing until the latter removed her fingers from Weiss's grip. Weiss could see the beast stepping back from the pair, almost stumbling back as it does so. It appears even towering monsters running on pure instinct have their limits, or at least requirements to recuperate. Weiss glanced over to notice Blake sitting up, hungrily glaring at the beast, now sitting exhausted against a wall of the dorm.

 

“What are you doing,” Weiss's question was hardly a whisper, coming out as more of a breathless sigh than a sentence.

 

“I’m getting my turn,” Blake smiled, stepping over to the resting beast, too tired for it to reject her sitting comfortably down into its lap, her back resting against the heaving chest of soft fur, “Besides, this is a much more comfy spot than the floor.” 

 

Weiss’s blue eyes drifted up and down along Blake's writhing nude body, taking in the sight that was the Faunus grinding and grabbing at the beast, who, little by little, seemed to recover more and more with each second from its fatigue. Blake's smile spread across her face as the rod of flesh between her thighs slowly stood up at full attention, a slimy ooze covering it as she slides herself over its length. The mixing of fluids from all three of them must have been what brought the beast to full attention, the smell of it alone was enough to interest Weiss, so much so she absentmindedly crawled her way closer and closer to the two, so for poor Ruby with the scent of a beast it can only be a pungent explosion with every breath.

In almost an instant the beast gripped Blake’s sides with heavy hands, each clawed fingertip digging into the girl's skin, the monstrosity sliding up and down between her thighs comes to a stop, and slowly begins to pull away, the beast pushing Blake up and up until finally the tip rests just below her. 

Weiss, meanwhile, has found herself kneeling right in front of the two, supporting herself on all fours like a lowly dog as her legs still don't have the strength to reliably stand. Her face mere inches away from the two prizes right in front of her.

 

The beast held tight to Blake, growling as her eyes glanced back to it in an almost daring fashion, as though making a bet that their turned leader wouldn't have the gall to let her go. It wasn't until Weiss leaned forward and gently stroked her tongue up the shaft of the beast, reaching the tip and slowly continuing on to the soaking wet of Blake, who can only gasp in shock at the gentle lapping of Weiss's tongue against her. 

The gasp was the cue the beast was waiting for, with great mischief and pleasure in its large silver eyes, it pulls its hands away from Blake, causing her to drop, only stopping once she shouts out in surprise, weakly catching herself on shaky legs. Though it was too late, the beast had already been wrapped by her walls, each slight movement by the beast's hips below her causing an explosion of ecstasy in her mind. With each of these explosions, her grasp both on sanity and her proper footing faltered, sending her lower and lower upon the beast, until eventually, she had taken the coated shaft inside her, her lips resting against the thick knot at the base. 

 

“Wow,” Weiss's voice muttered in amazement, her eyes wide as she stared at the scene in front of her, “I didn't realize just how deep it really went…”

 

Blake's only response was a heavy pant, her mind nearing the edge of snapping as Weiss moved her face closer and closer to examine the beast. Blake could feel her brain begin to slip away at the sensation of not only the Beast's girth trembling inside her, but also the careful tracing of Weiss's tongue against her. Each lapping movement of the tongue caused her to inch upwards off the beast, only for it to pull her back down with its strong arms, the clawed hands gripping each of her arms. Blake knew she was trapped, there was no hope for escape from this mind-flaying pleasure, though that's precisely what she wanted, she wondered if she could truly take it as the Beast's strength slowly returns with each thrust upward, Weiss's slick tongue focusing on Blake more so than the Beast only made Blake's situation worse. Though, for whatever reason, she decided to egg it on.

 

"O-oh come on," Blake's voice came out through gasps and moans,  she struggled to keep her brain steady enough to continue, "You call this sex? Pathetic." 

 

A devious smile spread on Blake's face as she catches a glimpse of daring silver eyes, the only thing she wanted to do now is tease it more.

 

"I'm sure you can do better," Blake snarls as Weiss sits up in front of them, her eyes wide with bewilderment at why Blake would push such a thing, "So why don't you take charge, and _breed me you dumb fucking dog._

 

That was the final straw. With a deep growl, the Beast pushed itself forward, knocking Weiss onto her back and positioning Blake above her on all fours. The Beast stood up slightly, raising Blake's hips with clawed fingers before hammering itself back down inside her, causing her to let out a shocked moan, nearly collapsing on top of Weiss as the Beast began to thrust down into her hips, each time pushing her tightly against Weiss. 

The heiress found all this amusing, and Blake's face? Cute. Weiss's lips met Blake's as she wrapped her arms around her teammate, the two of them sharing a kiss with lustful and salivating mouths, it was horribly messy but neither cared. The taste on each other's tongue was enough to drive the two of them over the edge. Soon enough the pair were urging the Beast to work faster, harder. Weiss's hands swiftly found their way around Blake, pinching and poking and stroking any and all erogenous zones they happened to find, Blake's hips moved on their own to match the Beast's thrusts, falling back so far that she can feel the large knot at the base of the shaft stretch her lips. 

 

After what felt like an eternity, the Beast drops from its position to cover the pair, its breath heavy panting as the thrusts of its hips get less and less frequent. Its member twitching so deep inside Blake she swore she could feel the vibration in her chest.

Soon enough the Beast stopped, its claws digging into the ground beside Weiss's head as it lets out a long howl into the night sky. Suddenly Blake could feel an explosion of warmth flow into her, causing her to collapse right onto Weiss in surprise, which causes her to slide off the ejaculating rod. 

Laying atop Weiss she could feel the oozing sticky substance dripping from her crotch onto Weiss's leg. She could feel the weight of it splash onto her back, and watched in exhausted amusement as a solid spurt of it lands directly onto Weiss's face, who in turn could only laugh.

 

The Beast dropped to its side, panting, clearly exhausted from the whole ordeal. Weiss and Blake weakly moved closer towards it, the thick and heavy fur was a dream to lay against, and the pair of them found a comfortable spot against their transformed leader. 

 

"That was...wow"

 

"Tell me about it," Weiss chuckled, nuzzling her face into the chest of the Beast as its arm sleepily wraps itself around them, trapping them in the soft comfort, "Maybe we can convince Yang to let us do this on our own more often…" 

 

"Hmph," Blake smiled, tired amusement on her face as she closes her eyes, "Totally. But I think she'll eventually figure it out."

 

"Awkward," Weiss says with a yawn, closing her own eyes, "Oh well, we'll cross that bridge when...we...get to...it…" 

 

The Beast's silver eyes watched over the two protectively as they drifted off to sleep in its arms, once certain they were in deep sleep it rests its head above theirs, wrapping itself further around them for protection's sake. The night was still young, though it felt like the past few moments took an eon to finish.

 

A very, very pleasant eon. 

 

The Beast's eyes were heavy and its head and heart content, it attempted to go to sleep, only to be interrupted by a pillar of flame appearing right by the door of the dorm, the monster protectively snarls at it and tightens its hold over the soundly sleeping Blake and Weiss.

 

"Oh relax," A voice came from the flame as they began to subside, revealing none other than Yang, "It's just me you dummy. So, how was it?"

 

The Beast answers with a blast of air from its nose, still protectively wrapped around its teammates.

 

"Oooooh, I can tell just from the smell of the room. Can't hide _that_ scent from a succubus. I hope you had fun."

Yang steps over towards the three, her eyes narrowing at the sight of Blake's crotch still oozing, "Hmph. I'm glad you had your fun Ruby, but don't you forget this. Belladonna is _mine_."

 

The Beast snaps its jaws towards Yang's outstretched hand, causing her to jump back in shock.

 

"Hey! _Watch it!_ "

Yang sits down in front of the Beast, holding her hand out and takes a deep breath as a magic circle appears, the Beast's now flaccid member glows for a split second before disappearing entirely.

"There we go, I guess the testing phase went well...but," Yang's face grew a devilish grin, "I think I'll run another, just in case."

 

Yang stood up and began to walk towards the door, glancing over her shoulder at the sound of growling. 

 

"Oh relax you, it's no one we know," Yang mutters after snapping her fingers, a pillar of fire appearing in front of her, "I caught her snooping around the place. She's been lying to me the whole time I've interrogated her. So I think a different approach is necessary. Toodles dear sister."

 

The Beast watched as Yang walked into the pillar and disappeared as the flames extinguished, then rested its head back down beside Weiss and Blake, and went to sleep.

 

-Bonus-

 

The pillar of fire did nothing to unnerve the woman, she was far more used to flame than this fool who had her captive.

 

"Untie me and let me go," Her voice was sultry, but stern, as if a mistress demanding for respect and attention, "I won't kill you if you do."

 

"Mmmmm," Yang's voice sounded throughout the room, coming round the woman's shoulder with heeled footsteps until she stood directly in front of her, "No. You, miss, were caught snooping around where you shouldn't have, and not only is that bad, but…"

 

Yang feigns heartbreak, slowly kneeling down to match the woman's height, her hands slowly dragging up the bound arms to a head covered in beautiful black hair, she leans in to whisper.

 

"Worst of all? You lied to me."

 

"I'll tell you who I really am," The woman pleaded, though she sounded reluctant to do so, "I need to get out of this to achieve my goal." 

 

Yang stood up to her feet, holding her hand over her barely clothed crotch as a magical circle appeared.

 

"Oh, I know about goals. Believe me, do I know about goals. In fact, I've got one right now."

 

"Is...is that," The woman scowls in disgust, recoiling away from Yang as she moves her hand out of the way of an erect cock, " _Gods it's huge._ "

 

"Oh ho ho," Yang lets out a cute giggle, holding a hand to her cheek, "Stop it you! Compliments will get you _everywhere._ "

 

"That," the woman muttered as Yang strutted behind her, placing a heel to her shoulder and kicking her down, "You can't, I've...I've never done anything like this. That'll kill me!"

 

Yang's only response was a smile, gently stroking herself as she watched the woman's raised backside.

"I'm Yang, what's your name."

 

"My name is," the woman's freezes and shudders, feeling the length of the cock slap against her back, resting along it, she continues with a trembling voice, "My name is...Cinder...Cinder Fall...please, you can't. I can't take all of that. I'm...I've never done this, I'm a virgin you can't."

 

"Ahhh, don't worry Miss," Yang cooed, leaning down, "You don't have to worry at all."

 

Yang grins and grabs hold of the woman's hips slowly pulling her hips away to remove her cock from the slender woman's back.

 

_"I'm more of an ass succubus anyhow."_


End file.
